The Seventh Infinity Stone
by The 6 King
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover fic. Essentially this fic about a childish, sharp tongued not really sane Harry who discovers his powers at the ripe age nine. A Harry who conveniently, completely by accident, falls through the Veil of Death after an encounter with Dumbledore, and as a result ends up on Asgard. Hope you enjoy, please review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover fic. Essentially it's about a childish, sharp tongued, not 100% sane Harry who discovers his powers at nine years old. Who accidentally falls through the Veil of Death, while running from Dumbledore, and ending up on Asgard. He is also the Master of Death, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **As a side note, I also absolutely love all kinds of reviews, so if you like something, let me know, if you don't, let me know, if you don't understand something let me know, if you have any neat plot ideas, let me know.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Master of Death part 1**

My uncle and I were at war. A war to determine who the superior being was. Now you must be wondering what kind of lunatic would go to war with his amazingly handsome and outrageously smart 9 year old nephew?

The answer is pretty simple, an incredibly dumb one, and I mean that in the truest sense of the word. My uncle was so dumb in fact, that one time he heard someone say 'chilly outside' and you know what he did, he grabbed a bowl.

Initially when this war started, I was losing practically every battle because my uncle had a lot more power than I did. If I even stepped a toe out of line, he would be at my throat, threatening to lock me in my cupboard, or forcing me to do all the chores. I realized early on that I would have to take away his power, and face him on equal footing if I wanted to prove that I was better than him on every level.

I knew just the way to do that, you see every once in a while something strange would happen around me. All kinds of things actually, sometimes I would teleport while running from Dudley, sometimes a broken toy Dudley threw at me would repair itself, one time my hair even grew back after a particularly bad haircut.

Now, either there was someone out there who was watching out for me, or I was doing this myself without realizing it. Now I really couldn't think of a reason why someone would do that, I mean sure my parents had passed away when I was a little over a year old, but I had it pretty good compared to a lot of people. Sure my relatives weren't the nicest of people, but they did provide me with everything I needed, I always got enough food, new clothes when my old ones got too small to wear, a present or two on my birthday, such things. Therefore I concluded that if there was someone who went around helping kids, he would help kids who actually needed the help. All in all, since there wasn't an unknown entity helping me out, that meant that I had superpowers, yay!

All I had to do, was learn how they worked, then I could finally win the war. I assure you, it sounds way easier than it actually was. I started by trying to make things float. I would sit in my room for hours and hours on end, focusing on a pebble in front of me. Suffice it is to say, nothing happened, so I did what smart people do, hit the books.

I couldn't find any books about the subject in the nonfiction portion of the library, so I got the next best thing, fiction. I found a book about a boy, in the book the boy was the son of a Norse god, and every time he would try to access his powers, he would feel a tug in his gut, because that was where his powers originated from. From that I concluded that, that was what I was missing, I needed to draw out my powers from where ever they originated from.

In order to find the origin point of my powers I pretty much just closed my eyes, and tried to mentally poke different portions of myself. Which wasn't the best plan, because it all looked the same to me in my mind.

After that loss, I decided to go for one last ditch effort, since I couldn't isolate a single part of me that held my power, I just sort of imagined this energy flowing in my body, and I just tried to squish some it into my right index finger, sure enough my finger was glowing this bright white color. I imagined the light turning blue, and boom my finger started to glow blue instead.

With proof that I did have some sort of super power, and that I could control it, I redoubled my efforts in trying to use it, and this time I kind of knew what I was doing.

After my big discovery, I went back to trying to make the pebble float, but this time I imagined that energy flowing out of my finger, and wrapping itself around the pebble, and imagined it floating upwards.

Guess what, it actually worked. After that, I spent a good couple hours just playing with the rock, making it larger, making it smaller, changing its color, changing what it was made up of. The possibilities were endless, at one point I even turned the rock into a golden replica of me.

The next day I went over the same processes, but with two pebbles instead of one. That was much harder, especially when I tried to do two separate things with two different pebbles, it was kind of like trying to rub your tummy, and patting you head at the same time, thinking I would come back to that later, I decided to test my powers on a spider that was crawling around my room. Making it float turned out to be no harder than making the pebble float. Making it bigger though was a whole different story, it was like it was actively resisting my power. Not one to be deterred, I tried to force the matter, that didn't end to well. In fact it ended terribly, the spider exploded, then caught fire. I guess the spider really didn't want to be messed with. Well, at least I learned not to manipulate things with my power that were alive.

With my powers, the war was won. Uncle Vernon just couldn't compete with me anymore, I was just on a different level. I mean he tried to ground me by locking the room from the outside, I just unlocked it with my powers. He tried to force heaps of chores on me, they literally only took me a few seconds. One time he even borrowed his sisters' dog Ripper, and tried to get it to attack me. I just made it float behind my uncle, where the dog proceeded to attack him instead of me.

All in all, life was good, but like all good things it didn't last. I was playing around with my powers one day, trying to learn how to fly, by encompassing myself in my own power and making myself float. It was really disorienting. Anyway, I thought I was alone, turns out I wasn't, there was this tabby cat who was had been watching my every move for a while now.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS?" Shouted a women who I swore was a cat moments before.

"Who are you lady, and how do you know my name? Have you been stalking me, man that is so weird, yet so cool, I never thought I would get my own stalker. I mean they told us about your type of people in school, and what not. I guess it's one of those things that you think will never happen to you, you know." I said cheerfully.

"No, I am not a stalker!" Replied the lady. Damn, I think I made her angry, huh, who knew that mysterious shapeshifting stalker women don't like to get called out. Or she could be in denial about being a stalker, and I could've just brought up a sensitive subject. Yeah let's go with that.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure, you see technically a stalker is someone who creeps on other people without them knowing, and guess what, you were just creeping on me right there. Just a heads up, denials not a good thing, and putting a name to what you are doing is the first step. I once saw this TV show about a hoarder, and they said the same thing to him." I said.

"Once again Mr. Potter, I am not a stalker, and I am most certainly not in denial about it. I am a professor in one of the leading schools of magic in the world. I was sent here to investigate when the Ministry of Magic detected an unprecedented amount of magic being used at this location. Now I need you to come with me to the Ministry, so we can have a talk with Headmaster Dumbledore and clear this all up."

"Hold up, you want me to come with you, an old stalker lady who I've never met before, to a place that I've never heard of before, to talk to a dumb door. Yeah, nice try but I'm not stupid, so why don't you find another kid to do unspeakable things to, I'm not interested."

"That is enough Mr. Potter, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice." With that she pulled a stick of all things out of her bathrobe, and waved it at me while muttering something under her breath. Next thing I knew, there was a bolt of red light flying towards me.

I regained conscience a few moments later, I was strapped to a chair, and there was this old man with a massive white beard and twinkling blue eyes just staring at me, I think he was the dumb door fella that my kidnapper mentioned. Personally, I just referred to him as twinkle. Thinking that I was going to get molested by an old man or worse, I did the only rational thing I could do. I panicked, spectacularly.

First I let out a blood curling, eardrum shattering scream, then I used my power to cut the ropes, and levitate and smash the old man in to the ground as many times as I could. Then, I ran, opening and running through any doors that I saw. This turned out to be a terrible choice, as I just ended up in a room with only one way in and out. In the room, there was a creepy looking arc with a curtain hanging over it, not seeing a better option I decided to hide near it, and wait for the old man to come through the door so I could ambush him.

It took the old man a few minutes, but he did eventually find the room I was hiding in. When he did he again drew his stick, and like the cat lady was about to mutter something, I didn't give him the chance. I willed my energy towards the stick, and snatched it right out of his hands and into mine. To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the century.

Not knowing how the stick worked, I channeled my energy in to it, the results were literally explosive. Many things happened at once, first, I got hit in the face with what looked like a silver blanket, and my finger was assaulted by a golden ring with a black gem attached to it. Most importantly however I tripped, and fell in to the curtain.

The world is extremely messed up. I mean, when you fall into a curtain that is covering an archway, you would expect to fall on the ground on the other side of the archway. Well that is not what happened.

Instead, I fell on my back, on a rainbow bridge, with a huge, and I mean huge black guy dressed in gold armor looking over me, and did I mention that he had a really big, bordering on massive, extremely pointy stick pointed over my face.

Then I did what any smart man would do, I used my power to throw him as far away from myself as I could. Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't think I would get so many follows on this story this fast, and so thank you to those who gave me a follow.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed my story. A couple of you expressed a dislike of the first person POV, and I would like to say that I can understand where you are coming from, but don't worry about it too much because as the story progresses, and the plot thickens, I will start to add third person POV's. Which I hope will make up for the limited scope of Harry Potter, and allow you the readers to know stuff that goes over Harry's head.**

 **Now back to the story!**

 **The Master of Death Part 2**

I regained consciousness in a large, but sparse room. With the exception of the bed, there were only three things in the room. A silvery black cloak, a golden ring with a huge obsidian black diamond shaped stone, and a really fancy looking stick.

I got up, and started to inspect the items. With the exception of the cloak, they all looked fairly mundane, but there was this aura about them. It was like they were slowly encasing me in a cold and peaceful embrace, it was both unnerving and calming. I honestly couldn't decide between being scared and running for my life, or just giving in to it, and allowing it to take a hold of me.

Since I couldn't decide what to do, I thought to myself, what a smart person would do. The answer simple, not commit to either side, but at the same time commit to both. I decided not to run away from the creepy embrace, but also not allow myself to fall into the embrace. A smart man once said, balance is key, and today I was able to achieve that balance.

Soon after… whatever I just did was over. A lady entered the room I was in, and signalled for me to follow. Not seeing many other options I went along with it. It also helped that the lady looked completely non-threatening, in fact she looked rather sweet, like that weird cat lady who used to babysit me sometimes.

"Welcome to Asgard child, my name is Frigga, I am the Queen of Asgard, my husband King Odin wishes to see you." She said in a motherly voice.

"Wait a minute, I am not a dumb little kid, and I know for a fact that Asgard doesn't exist. Why does everyone keep on expecting me to believe everything they tell me?" I raged, finally letting out all the pent up frustration from the last day out.

"I am not trying to trick you child, there are many things in this universe that are difficult to accept, you just have to keep both your eyes and your mind open to the world surrounding you. On the same note, you should never be so quick to judge, or proclaim something impossible, considering the power you wield. Garnering those narrow minded beliefs could be fatal to everyone in this universe." She admonished.

Properly chastised I frowned a bit but continued to follow her regardless. The rest of the journey to wherever Odin was lacked in the conversation department, for a brief moment I considered running like I did with Dumbledore, but unlike him, these people hadn't kidnapped me, and all around were much more hospitable. Anyway, walking through these halls was something else, it didn't take me long to realise that I wasn't in Surrey any more. In fact, I wouldn't be to surprized if I wasn't even in Europe any more, the architecture of this place was radically different from anything I had seen before, but then again I hadn't seen a lot so I could've been wrong.

After a good three minutes of walking in the incredibility made halls of the so called Asgard, we stopped in front of a set of giant doors. Just as she was about to open them, I interjected.

"Allow me, dear lady." With that, I gathered all my power, and literally blew the door off the hinges. Now, you may think that I'm crazy for doing this, but smell this. From that one book I read about the Asgardian demigod, I learnt that the Asgardians respect power, and I had plenty of it, so if they happened to witness my power, they may decide that I am worthy of their respect. At least I hoped so, if not, I just blew this guy's door open for nothing.

"You wanted to see me King Odin of what may be, but probably isn't Asgard."

"So, it was you who traversed the Veil from your dimension and entered Asgard. I must say, I imagined you to be a little bit bigger. However, based on what you did to the doors, you possess considerable power, I respect that. What I do not respect however, is the little amount of control you have over your own power." He said as he gestured towards the fallen doors, a true warrior must know, and understand his own strength." Said Odin, ignoring my comment about the existence of Asgard.

Odin was interesting, he was sitting on his throne, but I could still tell that he was a giant, taller than any human had the right to be, I would estimate his height at least seven feet. He was also old, not because he looked old, but because he had this aura about him. A really impressive ancient, all seeing type of aura. Damn, this guy was actually Odin the King of Asgard, or a really impressive actor who needed to be given an Oscar right now, because his performance was the best I have ever seen in my admittedly short life, and all he was doing was sitting there. Realizing I had just been standing there, not saying anything, I chose to say something.

"Yeah, I was running away from this strangely dressed old dude with a crazy long beard and a stick, when I tripped and fell through the curtain, or rather the veil as you called it. As for the remark you made about my power, I'll have you know that I have complete control over it." I said.

To demonstrate my point, I made eye contact with him, and while he was watching me, I picked the broken doors up with my power, put it back into the door whole, and fixed it.

"See, perfect control!" I exclaimed.

"Then, why did you break my door child?" Asked Odin.

"I assure you, I had a reason, might not have been the greatest reason, but it was a reason none the less, and as a rule of thumb, I prefer that potential enemies don't know too much about me. I mean, they should know enough to provide me with a decent challenge, but not enough to be able to predict all my moves you know. Keeps things spicy for all those involved."

"Well, I assure you I do not intend to make you an enemy, for if you and I work together we can accomplish a great many things. Taking into mind that you have somehow forged an unbreakable bond to the Seventh Infinity Stone, I fear the thought of warring with you, not that I won't if the need ever arises." Said Odin confidently, almost, but not quite challenging me.

"What do you mean I have bonded with the seventh infinity stone? The only stone I have seen in recent times is the one on the ring that was in the room I woke up in." I inquired

"It's a long story, but I think we have the time. You see, at the end of the last universe, and before the beginning of this one, there were seven singularities, remnants of theses singularities survived the big bang, and made it into this universe in the form of seven stones. There was one for each aspect of the universe, hence there exists a stone for time, reality, power, space, mind, soul, and finally death. Six of these stones were scattered across this universe, used for both great good, and great terror. The beings who found these stones, manipulated them, put them into contraptions, whatever was necessary in order to harness their power. The death stone was different. Out of all of the beings who possessed the death stone only one could use its power. This being was rumored to ascend to a higher plain of existence, where she became the embodiment of death herself. Millennia later, and millennia ago something happened, something big, something we couldn't comprehend. The Lady Death, descended from her plain, and released her hold on the death stone, and cast it back into the universe. Not in the form of a stone however. She had broken the stone in to three pieces, and modeled each of the three pieces of the stone into three different items. A wand, a stone, and a cloak, and said that the master of all three items would become the Master of Death. An individual loyal to me discovered these three items, not wanting a tool of death in the halls of Asgard, or even this universe, I sent them to your dimension. As I didn't think anyone there would be able to unite them, and even if they did there mortal human bodies shouldn't have been able to handle the toll that the death stone had on them. It would have killed anyone who united the three segments of the stone in seconds." Odin said, in his story telling voice.

"Well, your information is probably wrong, because you see I don't feel any strain, especially a strain that could kill me." I said

"Ahh, well the reason you do not feel it is because you are not entirely human. You and your people are descendants of something far more ancient. Else how would you explain your power? " Questioned Odin.

"Personally, I just thought my powers were a freak coincidence, I never thought that there could be something genetically different about me. I mean if that were true, wouldn't my relatives have the same abilities. Unless they come from my father's side, but if that were true why didn't his family raise me, they would know that I had the abilities of their race."

"It was because James Potter, and his entire family were killed in a war, and all the people who could've taken you in either fought on the opposite side of the war, or were declared unsuitable for raising a child. Lily Potter however, also belonged to the same race as your father, however she was an anomaly. You see, every once in a while, a child would be born in to your people who didn't possess the gift your people cherished so much, and because of this they would send that child out into the world of humans where they hoped he could live a good life. However, just because that child couldn't use the gift of your people, didn't mean that his legacies couldn't. Your mother was one such legacy, her great-grandfather was cast out of your people's community, and lived his life thinking he was a human, but his genes couldn't lay dormant forever, and as such your mother was born, the only child in her family who possessed the gift of her ancestors. When your mother was eleven years old, your people reclaimed her as one of their own, and in there world she lived her life until she was killed fighting a civil war your people were engaged in."

"Wait a minute, so the people who found me weren't child molesters, but people from my race who had detected me using my abilities. Well, they should've been clearer about that. How was I supposed to know who they were?" I said.

"I'm afraid was all a misunderstanding, your relatives were supposed to tell you about your people, but they neglected there duty, because of this your people thought you were just acting like a spoiled child, not one who didn't have the slightest clue what they were talking about." Said Odin.

"So, what now are you going to send me back to my people, and take away the death stone?" I asked.

"We could, but there is a problem with that, you see originally that gateway was a one way entrance from your realm in to mine, however your people forgot that, and eventually started to send their vilest criminals through the veil as a method of execution, when they would get here, they would be given a trial. If they were innocent they could chose to either stay in Asgard, or go back to their dimension. If they were found guilty, then we would imprison them in our own prison. Suffice it is to say, all those who were proven innocent chose to live out there last days on Asgard,"

"So basically, your offering to let me live in Asgard for the rest of my life?" I asked. "Why, wouldn't it be easier to just let me go back to my own dimension?"

"It would, but we Asgardians have our own abilities, mine personally revolve around divining the future, and the way things are progressing, I fear we could use your help, especially since you command the stone of death."

"So you want my help, just out of curiosity what's in it for me."

"I knew you would ask that, you remember when I told you that you weren't entirely human, well I just happen to know the other species you share your genetics with. If you chose to stay, I could tell you all there is to know about them, and as a bonus train you in the use of your abilities, as well as in the use of the death stone."

"Couldn't my people train me in the use of my abilities, and as far as you telling me you know who my alien ancestors were, I figured out that it was you Asgardians the second you told me that story. So you're just going to have to give me a better deal."

"To answer your question, your people could indeed train you, but we could do it better, also your people couldn't train you in the use of the death stone. I would also like to point out that no we are not the sires of your race, the ones who are, are far more ancient." Said Odin

"Alright, I'll bite, it's not like I'm too keen on returning on returning to the Dursley's anyway. So, who are my all-powerful and ancient ancestors? " I demanded

"Although the true name of their race is unknown, they are referred to by the rest of the Universe as the Watchers. They are an ancient and immortal race with unimaginable power, but due to reasons unknown to the greater galaxy they chose to not interfere with the rest of the entities in this universe, and they have lived by that decision for as long as I was alive. Or so I thought. It appears as if they had a renegade faction, that found paradise on your earth."


End file.
